Secret Meeting
by Sonnie333
Summary: Draco and Hermione had never seen eye to eye, but what happens when certain 'feelings' begin to develop between the pair. Used to be a One-shot but I've decided to expand on it.
1. Preview Chapter

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Sooooo, this is my second fic. It's a one shot but there's room for expanding so we'll see how that goes ;) _**

**_EDIT - I've decided to pursue this a little further which means MORE CHAPTERS TO COME, HURRAH!_**

**_All reviews welcome, good and bad but please NO FLAMES! _**

**_Special little thanks to my Beta RandomReggie, she rocks._**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_All I own is the idea's floating around my head – the rest belongs to J.K!_**

**Ok I have decided to expand on this, so I'm treating this chapter as a sort of preview snippet from the future. **

HERMIONE POV

The few minutes alone in that room waiting seemed liked hours and just as I had managed to convince myself he was standing me up, the door creaked open.

DRACO POV

Making my way to the room of requirements I began to question my motives. Was I going through with this because I wanted to or was this just some subliminal way to rebel against my parents? They would never approve after all.

As I opened the door slowly, all of my qualms dissolved. Standing in the centre of a room filled entirely with different coloured, shaped and scented candles – all of which were glowing dully – was Hermione. Her dark grey socks were pulled up to just beneath her knees and her skirt fell just a tantalizing 2 inches above, teasing me. It became plain as day that the reason for my being here had nothing to do with my parents or my need to rebel against them; this was real and I was too far gone.

The flickering light cast shadows across her face, making it even more beautiful, I yearned to be closer. I could make out a timid smile and a slight blush burning across her cheeks. She was the epitome of beauty. The door closed behind me echoing the room that snapped me from my revere.

I strode toward her stopping abruptly so close to her I could feel the shaky heat of her breath against my neck. I could hear her breath become quick and shallow and I could feel my heart thundering in my chest.

We came here to talk but it was easy to see that talking was not what either of us had in mind any longer.

_This is it, don't screw it up._

Her eyes flicked nervously to my lips and then back to my eyes with startling speed. Staring into her liquid brown orbs, she met my eyes for a moment and I took a chance, I carefully bent my head down toward hers. As she rose on her toes, our lips brushed lightly in a chaste kiss and I found my arms slipping round her waist, pulling her toward me, her own slender arms wrapping around my neck.

HERMIONE POV

He walked over, stopping so close to me that I could hear his rapid heart thrumming loudly, I could almost feel it. At least he was nervous as well.

I looked to his perfect cupid lips and back, then was stuck gazing into his eyes, shining silver with the candle light. He leant down toward me slowly and unconsciously I rocked onto the balls of my feet to meet his lips all the sooner.

The kiss was innocent and fleeting but as I went to pull back feeling unsatisfied, his arms that where round my waist tightened and he pulled me closer still. Our lips met again, this time mine slightly apart granting him entry and we kissed more passionately this time, his hands moved one at the small of my back and the other weaved itself into my hair.

This is what I had been waiting for, this moment. This kiss. Since the moment boys had changed from bizarre and disgusting specimens to something intriguing and exciting. Eventually I ran out of oxygen and had to pull back ending the kiss far too soon. My breathing now erratic and deep, I was staring back into those stormy silver eyes. Seconds, minutes, hours could have passed before he spoke:

"I don't want to keep this a secret anymore"

"Then don't" I breathed, knowing that it was in no way that simple.

"The others wouldn't understand -"

_He was right. _

"- and my parents would probably disown me"

_He was so very right_.

The silence in the room became painfully loud as we each grappled with our minds for all solutions, any solution to our situation.

I couldn't lie to Harry and Ron, yet telling them seemed like something I'd rather fail an exam than do, Draco and they were rivals and they hated each other. They wouldn't understand.

In what world would a pure blood and a muggle born, such as myself, be together?

I couldn't comprehend how I would explain this and I couldn't expect them to take it well. It pained me to do this but I knew it was the only way for now.

"Let's just keep it between us. Societies not ready for this, for us. Let's keep it a secret at least until summer and then take it from there" with each word that tumbled from my mouth, my heart twisted and panged with agonizing regret.

The displeasure on his face was evident but he knew I was right.

"I'll need to see you everyday" he stated still holding me tightly to his body as he kissed my head.

I rested my head to him to listen to his now steadying heartbeat, nodding into his chest in agreement. It would be hard to keep this a secret and he would have to continue to abuse me in public.

Stroking my hair down my back, and tightly squeezing me to him, he sighed and released me, looking me dead in the eye for one immeasurable moment before turning wordlessly and leaving the room of requirements.

Leaving me.

**Thanks guys, don't forget to review!**

**Sonnie - Peace**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello people, The first chapter I posted of this is actually sort of a look into the future... so as far as the story is concerned it hasn't happened yet. It's like a sneak preview ;) **

**So this is technically chapter 1 of the story :) I hope you enjoy it.**

**I love getting reviews so review away, good or bad. Thankyou to RandomReggie for being my beta!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, they all belong to J.K**

**Here we go...**

**Hermione POV**

My second day back to Hogwarts after the summer holidays and everything had finally falling into place; despite all the ridicule, prejudice, and viscous remarks from the last few years, I, Hermione Jean Granger, had somehow found myself seriously infatuated with a white haired boy with beautiful silver eyes. How I hated it.

In what world would a pure blood settle for or even consider wasting their precious time on a muggle born. A mudblood. These days blood heritage wasn't as important as it was, people's opinions where changing, but for Draco Malfoy it was black and white. Set in stone.

As far as I was concerned, when it came to love, Draco was colour blind.

I marvelled at his lean, sinewy muscles that complimented his tall frame perfectly as he stalked toward me. He had definitely grown over the summer, just enough to make him tower over me. His shirt sleeves were rolled un-evenly and his tie was a little too loose for my liking but it showed his long elegant neck. I spend my life berating Ron and Harry for walking round in the bedraggled state yet on Draco it was endearing and albeit sexy. How can someone so beautiful have such an ugly heart?

I knew what was coming, yet all I could think was how marvellous he looked with that malicious expression plastered across his beauitful face.

"What are you gawking at mudblood?"

The vile words dripped from his lips with such ease. I looked down to hide the blush that burned across my cheeks, no matter how many times I heard it, it was like a slap.

Unable to look up I sensed him linger for a moment longer before moving on to find his next unfortunate victim. I allowed my head to rise and my eyes followed his retreating figure, flanked by his same group of devoted, moronic Slytherins.

"Don't listen to him Hermione" Harry said, stealing my attention back from Malfoy's swaggering behind. "He's not worth your time."

"Yeh, you know Malfoy's just an obnoxious git." Ron chimed in, the boy was always so eloquent.

Although I knew he was right, they both were, I couldn't help but wonder if there was more to Draco, there must be. Or at the very least there should be.

Shaking away the hopeful thoughts that polluted my mind I let out a deep sigh and mumbled "Let's get to class before Professor Snape takes more house points." My hard earned house points…

**Draco POV **

Wake up. Get dressed. Swagger. Insult. Beating. Insult, repeat steps four and 5- Like clockwork.

Why did that Granger girl always have to stare at me?

Hermione. Use her real name, it is such a lovely name. She made it so hard to hate her. I only persisted with the verbal abuse because I had an image to uphold. Malfoy's do not fraternise with anyone less than half blood and even that was a push.

"What are you gawking at mudblood?" I sneered hoping it came off as viscous and convincing as I hoped. As her face fell and I saw the angry blush colour her cheeks and I felt an urge to apologise, to tell her I didn't mean it and inexplicably to kiss her.

That could never happen so I blew a few strands of hair out my eyes and snarled at Weasley and Potter before strutting away. As I turned the corner, Crabbe and Goyle tracing my footsteps with their own, I heard the two blundering idiots high five.

"Nice on Draco" Goyle bellowed, Crabbe laughing in agreement.

I rolled my eyes and continued to stalk toward my next class, potions. At least Professor Snape let it slide when I hadn't done the work or wasn't paying attention. This should be a breeze.

I slumped in my usual seat near the back beside Blaze, and waited for Snape to start humiliating Longbottom who just so happened to be in my class for potions once again. Longbottom was always such a wet towell when it came to potions, or defence against the dark arts, or flying, or charms or… well everything; clearly Longbottom was as much use in the magic world as a squib. Poor bastard.

I let my eyes roll up and my head swing round as a pile of books hit the floor loudly behind me. Expecting to see some pathetic Hufflepuff I was shocked when my eyes met with a pair of soft brown eyes behind a stack of books. Not school books, muggle books. Granger.

For all the bloody rotten luck SHE was in my class again. Another year of her incessant hand raising and the fact that she always got the answers right. Not to mention the effort I now had to put in to provide an extra few hours a week of verbal abuse. Why did she have so many damn books anyway? Sighing internally I gave her the abuse she was waiting so keenly for.

"Watch it Granger, if one of your filthy little muggle books touches my robes I'll have to burn them" I gave a disgusted expression just to emphasise my point. This was going to be a long year.

**Hermione POV **

Before the summer, I would have made a witty comeback at Malfoy about his lack of worldly culture or something, but this was after summer. It was as though someone had lined my teeth with treacle; I was utterly tongue tied. To avoid any more attention from those stunning, silver eyes I swept up the books and muttered a low 'sorry' and made my way to my seat beside Harry and Ron.

"What the bloody hell was that! Tell me you didn't just apologise to Malfoy…?" Ron accused, his jaw hanging low making his mouth the perfect O. I was instantly kicking myself, of course I wouldn't normally take his insults without at least a snippy response, and Ron had called me up on it.

"Tell me you're joking?" Harry said, his eyes wide.

I could tell this was going to be a long day so I quickly denied it mumbling to Ron that he might need to check for nargles – something I'd heard Luna talking about in charms yesterday. Ignoring the confused looks coming from Ron and Harry to my right, I directed my gaze toward a random page in one of the books I'd bought for Muggle Studies; but something was bothering me. In addition to the stares from my right I could feel a certain pair of stormy eyes attempting to burn holes in the back of my head.

I argued with myself whether I was being paranoid or just wishfull thinking, but before I came to a conclusion my body acted off its own accord. I span round in my chair and was met with an intense stormy stare that sent a wonderful chill down my spine. Draco's face was not in its usual revolted grimace but more pained. I stopped shocked and tried to read his face, even his thoughts, but he abruptly blinked twice quickly, frowned and directed his gaze past me to the front of the room.

"Miss Granger, as much as I enjoy staring at the back of your head instead of your know-it-all face, if you would stop gawking at Mr Malfoy, I could continue my lesson" Snape drawled.

Snapes dulcet tones echoed throughout the room sending a deep red flush across my cheeks. Draco's eyes flicked back toward me to meet my gaze promptly and I slowly turned in chair muttering an apology. This was going to be a very long year.

**Thankyou for reading :) give that review button a click yeah? Awesome. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Firstly I want to apologize for the delay in this next chapter, my life has been rather hectic but here it is! Hopefully I'll be a little more prompt with the chapters to come :) (quick thanks to my beta **_RandomReggie)_****

**Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter, all I own are my silly little thoughts **

**Enjoy! Please review aswell, it's always appreciated!**

Hermione POV

In the great hall that evening, I was struggling to keep a hold on my appetite. Not at the grotesque sight of Ron scarfing down chicken wing after chicken wing, which is usually the reason, but because I couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. I pushed my food around my plate like a stubborn child, a deep set frown on my face.

Just the thought of his stormy eyes boring down into my own as he brushes a hair out of my face. _He leans towards me and whispers softly "Isn't it such a shame how, in this day and age, elfs are treated as slaves and don't get paid or even given holidays? Someone needs to take a stand, someone like you... Organised, intellige-"_

I was broken from my daydreaming by the ghastly sound of Ron speaking with his mouth full, my cheeks flaming red both in embarrassment and fluster.

"OI Harry!" He spat, thousands of crumbs spraying from the pumpkin pie he was devouring "Malfoy's staring at you, looks like he's got a broom up his ass-"

"RONALD" I chastised, rolling my eyes down to examine the dis -organised pile of mashed food I had created. The boy truly has no table manners.

I glanced up through my top lashes as Harry turned around, but Malfoy wasn't staring at Harry. Realising this, Harry followed Malfoys gaze back to me.

"Err, Hermione? I think he's staring at you" Harry said slowly, his brow furrowed.

I looked up far too quickly, and my eyes met those of the person who I couldn't seem to expel from my thoughts. It took Draco a few moments to realise I was staring right back at him before he snarled and looked down into his plate.

The brief moment of eye contact sent another red flush burning across my cheeks. I let out a heavy sigh and went back to pushing my food around my plate. After a few moments I could sense an odd silence... I couldn't hear the sound of Ron's chewing. I looked up first to Harry who was staring at me eyebrows raised, and then to Ron who's gaping mouth was revealing some partially chewed pumpkin pie.

"Charming Ronald." I retorted, hoping to cover up my reaction to Malfoy's staring.

They both continued to stare, waiting for an explanation that wasn't going to be given, so I abruptly stood up and excused myself for an early night. A few paces away from our seats I heard Ron exclaim, mouth still full of pie, "I told you Harry, mental that one". I smiled to myself, knowing that for now I was safe. As I reached the end of the great hall I couldn't resist peeking over my shoulder at Malfoy. He was staring at the space where I should be sitting looking confused. His eyes darted to the doorway in which I was stood but I swiftly turned and exited instead of letting him catch me staring.

Overall this day had been far from normal. Draco Malfoy didn't normally look at me that way. _Did he?_ No it's always a disgusted look. Now he'd seemed to have adopted a new vacant stare. I racked my brain for any possible reason why this could be, what it meant, even why I cared so much, but I came up blank. Perhaps I was being a silly teenage girl ruled by hormones. _The horror_….

I made a bee line for the girls' bathroom on the way to the Gryffindor tower needing to clear my head. I bent over a sink and splashed my face with cold water. I stared in to the eyes embedded in my dripping face and gave myself a quick slap across the cheek.

"Snap out of it Hermione, you're being ridiculous!"

I tried to push this nonsense out of my head and carried on my way to the common room. It never left though... it just sat at the back of my mind waiting for a chance to creep forward.

_The room is dimly lit, the air hot and thick with smoke and moisture. I can feel sweat dripping from my bangs down my forehead, cheeks, chin slowly. Each breathe is deep and loud, a struggle. I weave through the crowds of people surrounding me, pushing, trying to find something. _

_No someone. _

_I panic, the music is too loud. I can't hear. I can't breathe. _

_Suddenly the crowd in front of me parts and finally I have found him. Sweat dripping down his own face from a messy mop of white hair. He grabs me by the waist and closes the distance between us. He holds me so tightly, I can feel his lungs struggling to drag hot air in an out. A pair of deep stormy eyes bore down into my own. The sensation of his hot arms across my dripping, bare back sends a welcome shudder down my spine. _

_Raising on to my toes, my lips find his. His mouth is warm and salty from the sweat, moving with mine in perfect rhythm. I no longer have any sense of time passing. Finally I break away needing a gulp of the humid air. _

_As I let my eyes open, I gasp. My surroundings have drastically changed. I'm standing amongst tall tree's and deep green shrubbery decorated with colourful flowers and plants. The loud music has been replaced with a deep humming sound. I glance down and the ground beneath my bare feet is crawling with insects. I try to scream or to run but its so humid and my body is becoming so hot and heavy. I can hear someone calling me but my limbs are too weighted to move. My body becomes too heavy and my legs give way. I fall towards the insects my eyes closing. _

"HERMIONE"

My eyes snapped open to find Parvati Patil and Lavander Brown crouched over me.

"OH THANK GOD" exclaimed Lavander dramatically "we thought you were having a fit, you were rolling around and moaning"

I just stared at her face which was sporting mock horror.

"Calm down Lavander, it's so humid tonight she was probably just over heating" Parvati snapped at Lavander, leaning over to feel my forehead.

I blinked once, confused, then opened my dry mouth and croaked out "WATER"

Lavander thrust a large goblet in my face, water sloshing over the edges and down my front. I would have complained but the cold water against my burning skin felt heavenly. My heart was racing as I gulped the water down, still in shock from my dream. Or was it a nightmare? I couldn't tell.

Catching my breath I lowered the obscenely large goblet from my mouth.

"Thankyou" I exhaled loudly. The two of them remained on my bed staring at me.

"I'm really...I'm fine. Just a bad dream that's all... and the humidity of course..." I couldn't seem to form a real sentence.

Lavander threw herself around me and squeaked into my ear "I'm so glad you're ok"

It would have seemed a kind gesture if she had sounded the least bit authentic. Parvati just smiled and returned to her own bed.

What was happening to me? I couldn't seem to kick Malfoy out of my thoughts, and now he was invading my dreams! Perhaps he slipped a potion into my food somehow... I know Snape praises him in potions but, honestly, he's not good enough to independently brew something so complex is he? No, of course not…. he's not me.

I sniggered silently to myself and then fell back into the sheets with a huff, what was I going to about this Malfoy infestation in my brain?

**Thanks for reading, give that review button a cheeky little prod and let me know your thoughts! **


End file.
